Going against the Ninja!
by sweetfiresnow
Summary: A collection of Kagome and hiei oneshots. Kagome acts like a ninja as she faces the wrath of hiei ; Rated M for future lemon shots
1. Ninja tackle!

I do not own the characters. . . :(

_I am Ninja!_' Kagome thought as she quietly climbed up the tree and waited for her target to pass by. She smiled evily as he came into sight. He was getting closer to the tree, completely unaware of her and her evil intent on tackling him from where she hid among the dark green leaves of the Holy Tree. She crouched low on the branch and sprang at him. Then something very UN Ninja like happened. The chains on her favorite tripp pants got tangled among the tree limbs in her quick descent. So now she, Kagome Higurashi, was hanging upside down from the tree in front of a very confused and slightly astounded fire demon. _Great!_

Kagome gave a nervous chuckle as she scratched the back of her head, "So, um, How's it going Hiei?"

.......................................

**I know it was short sorry people but it was just a random little thought that I HAD to write down. **

**Please Review if you liked it!**


	2. Ninja Glomp!

Kagome waits patiently. She doesn't like to be patient but in order for her master plan to work she would have to be. So she sits there quietly watching her targets every move. '_What is this master plan' _you ask? Simple. Her goal is to hug the one, the only, Hiei! Yes, she knows it is a dangerous task yes she knows she would be risking her very life. And Yes she knows it takes careful planning and perfect execution but she would succeed. So when he finally stands from his spot at the window seat and heads for the kitchen she sets her undefeatable, Master plan into motion. She leaps through the air and hits the mark perfectly.

"RAWR." She said glomping him to the ground.

**Yeah This one is short too but I will make them longer and add some lemony and limony to them :)**

**PLEASSSSEEEE REVIEW!**


	3. Ninja Vanish!

Dont own shit except my plot. . . . SAD

New goal. New plan. This time she wanted a Kiss and she wasn't leaving until she got it. Kagome smiled as a plan already began to form in her evil Hiei glomping mind.

"Hiei!" Kagome yelled waving.

"What is it now woman?" he asked, watching her carefully.

"Why does it have to be something? " Kagome asked pouting, "Why can't i just tell one of my many good friends Hello and ask how he might be today?"

His eyes narrowed dangerously, "Do you think I believe that pathetic excuse of a lie?"

"No, but you should."

"and why is that?", he asked warily.

". . . Because." Kagome responded.

"If there is something then say it if not than leave me be."

"Well." She said dragging out the word, " It's not so much as say as it is do."

"What?"

"I want to kiss you." She said brazenly.

". . ." he stared at her.

Kagome waved her hand slowly in front of his face, "Um, earth to Hiei?"

". . .Woman.:" he ground out grabbing her hand to stop it, "What are you trying to pull."

Kagome blinked stupidly but if you looked closely you could see a slight trace of mischievousness in her eyes, " I'm not trying to pull anything you pervert I just wanted a friendly kiss!"

Hiei blushed, " That's not what i was refering to when i said pull you stupid Human.

Kagome stared at him with her big brown eyes before whispering in a seductive voice " Hey. . . Hiei."

"What now?" He asked trying to sound annoyed but his voice was to husky.

She leaned forward and watched as his eyes turned hazy with lust. Enjoying this she sent him a sultry smile before leaning in and pecking his cheek, " You perv."

Then she ninja vanished out of there before he could kill her.

.............................................................................................................................................

**See It's longer than the first two. The other stories will contain more Lemon once I come up with a plot. **


	4. Ninja justice!

**I do NOT own Hiei :( . . . . or anybody else. . . except my poptart. . . which isnt even the good kind. T.T **

**...**

Kagome smiled brightly, in a crazy fan girl kinda way as she watched the fiery little demon search for her. His eyes narrowed dangerously, if she were anybody else she would have already left Japan but no, she was Kagome Higurashi and she had concealed herself perfectly within the bright plastic slide at the play ground. More the once the urge to giggle would arise and she would have to bit her lip painfully to keep it in. Some where outside the yellow contraption she heared a few kids begin to cry.

"See what ya did you shrimp! You made the poor kidies cry!" complained Kuwabara.

Kurama sighed, "Might I ask why we are here?"

"I want to find that woman and tear her into pieces." a deadly voice growled.

_"How rude!'',_kagome thought frowning._ "Tearing people into pieces is not a very nice thing to do you spiky haired . . Meany!"_

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say that the woman your after is Kagome?" Yuusuke said, amusement lacing his tone heavily.

"What! Shrimp you can't hurt a girl! Especially Yuusukes cousin!" Kuwabara said loudly causing a few of the children to cry and hide.

"It's not right Shrimpy!" he continued.

Kagome rolled her eyes but she still smiled.

"Well since this is my cousin we're talking about, you might want to check that giant yellow slide over there." Yuusuke said boredly, Kagome growled from where she hid.

"It just screams Kagome."

Kagome jumped out of the slide and pointed at Yuusuke, " Yuusuke Urameshi, I'm going to kill you!"

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and a sinfully beautiful voice whispered in her ear, "Found you woman."

"Shit!"

**-,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**HI! This is SweetFireSnow, leave me a review if you liked it and if you didn't then just tell me what you disliked about it. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! AND I"LL LOVE YOU FOR THE FEW SECONDS IT TAKES ME TO READ IT I PROMISE!**


	5. Ninja Pixie!

**Thank you soooo much for the reviews! They make me smile :] **

**I hope to add a new story everyday. If you have any ideas for the story just tell me and I'll see what I can do.**

**...**

Kagome sat quietly on the couch at her cousin, Yuusuke's house. It was only her, Yuusuke, and Hiei. Kurama and Kuwabara were on their way. Kagome sighed as she stared at Hiei and Yuusuke. Suddenly, she remembered something that Kuwabara told her. Something very funny that her cousin did to the cute little demon. Something that involved, "Pixie sticks."

Yuusuke froze when he heared her speak after a very long silence.

Kagome smiled, " I like pixie sticks."

Yuusuke slowly edged away from the now stiff fire demon. His face was blank but everyone could feel the malicious intent rolling off of him. Kagome's smile widened slightly as she turned towards Hiei. Her eyes were shining with mischief

"Do YOU like Pixie sticks. . .Hiei?"

Yuusuke ran out the door, leaving his cousin alone with the tempermental fire demon.

**If you don't really understand this one then you need to read, ''Hiei's sugar rush: Pixie sticks'' it's another short comedic story by me about our dear Hiei eating Pixie sticks for the first time. **


	6. Ninja Aliens!

"And then the Aliens took him and I was like SHIT! That Alien just took Sota and Mom yelled at me to get him back but she was in a bathing suit with a squid on her head and for some odd reason Kurama was on the TV screen doing a commercial for some new shampoo so I was like ''Hey Kurama get the hell out of my TV!" then Hiei bursted through the door yelling about how I stole his turtle named Fluffy but then he found Fuffly in his pocket eating a tube of chocolate flavored tooth paste. Anyway mom was still yealing at me about saving Sota so I went to the closet to get my coat and when I opened the door I found a group of zombie's playing poker with Yusuke who was so totally losing so I was like FOLD YUSUKE FOLD but he didn't listen to me so he lost all of his close except his left shoe so after all that I finally found my coat and went to look for Sota but then I got distracted when Hiei stuck a pole in my living room and began to strp so I was like to hell with Sota give me some dollar bills. However I didn't have any monay so I had to go and ask for some money from the Zombie that beat Yusuke, only he said he had spent all his money on the worlds greatest kitten which he named Kuwabara but he Kitten was really ugly!"

"Wow that was quite a dream you had miss Kagome." Kurama said his face light pink with the effort not to laugh.

"I would have totally kicked that Zombie's ass in poker Kags!" Yusuke yelled holding up a fist and walking out the room.

Kurama frowned, " Yusuke where are you going?"

"To find a Zombie!"

"Yay, I was the worlds greatest kitten!" Cheered Kuwabara completely ignoring the fact that Kagome had said the kitten was ugly.

A dangerous voice called from the shadows". . . You dreamt that I was a stripper."

"It's not like I did it on purpose." Kagome said off handedly, scratching the back of her head nervously.

"It just sort of happened. . . Ninjas don't have control over their dreams you know." She continued.

Yusuke snorted as he remembered Kagome trying to attack Hiei from the tree and getting caught on a branch, "Your so not a ninja." Everyone ignored him.

"A stripper." Hiei said scathingly.

"You made an extremely hot one if that helps." Kagome laughed she was slowly climbing over the edge of the couch, trying to be sneaky in her get away but as soon as she turned to make a run for it a hand closed around the back of her shirt and she was going no wheres'.

"Want to know what I dreamed of." he asked in a scary voice.

Kagome froze for a second as a plan quickly formulated in her evil mind.

"Did it envolve me?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Did it envolve being chained?" she questioned.

"Yes."

Kagome grinned as she turned her head to look at him, " I knew you were into kinky stuff like that."

Hiei released her in his shocked state which allowed her to get away yet again.

Kuwabara started laughing, " Your an idiot Shrimpy. . . . . I mean who names there pet turtle Fluffy? Everyone knows turtles don't have fur."

...

**...**

**Wow. That is one strange story. . . the strangest I've ever written. LOl. **

**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU ENJOYED THIS ODD PIECE OF WORK. **

**:)**


	7. Ninja Secret!

**...**

Everything was quiet. Too quiet. Yuusuke glanced at his cousin from the cornor of his eye. She was silent, unmoving. It was REALLY FREAKING SCARY. Just then he realized something. He hadn't seen Hiei all day which was strange since the little fire demon came over every singe day just to fight with Kagome. Could he be on a secret mission. Yusuke shook his head, No he would have a least come over to tell them he woud be gone all day. Yusuke froze as something occured to him, he turned to look at his cousin. Did she kill him? OMFG, she was smiling. Holy shit she really killed him. Why? I mean he knew they had problems but he had been sure that she was falling for the demon. His cousin really was crazy, and just where in the hell was Kurama and Kuwabara. Were they hiding the body? Were they in on the murder? Or maybe she killed them too. Maybe they saw her kill Hiei and she had to dispose of his other friends. What would she do if she knew that he knew what she did? Would she kill him. . . What about Keiko. He hasn't even lost his virginity yet DAMN IT!

Yusuke stood up, " I don't want to die as a virgin! " he screamed before running out not even noticing that Hiei was slipping through the window.

Hiei blinked, " What?"

Kagome watched her cousin run out the front door screaming about murder and virgin, " So that's what happens when I stay quiet."

"The detective's a virgin." Hiei snorted.

"Your moms a virgin." Kagome said, it was something she heared off TV.

Hiei blinked slowly,"That's impossible, seeing as how I was concieved."

"Your mom was concieved!" Kagome yelled again.

"Woman." Hiei growled.

"Your moms a woman!" Kagome said and then she smiled, " Hiei guess what!"

"Woman just shut up already." Hiei sighed.

"No, not until you guess what."

"Fine then what?"

"Nooooo, I said guess what. Not ask what." Kagome whined.

Hiei remained silent.

Kagome shrugged, "Fine. Then you will never find out the world's most Awesome Ninja's greatest secret."

"You do realize you are not a ninja but instead a priestess, right." Hiei asked.

"It's almost the same thing."

"No. . . it's really not. " his eyes narrowed.

"Look, do you want to know the damn secret or not." Kagome growled, " Because if you don't then I'll just go find some one else to tell my secret to. Like . . . that chick with a dick."

"Who?"

"Kurama." Kagome said, " The chick with a dick. "

Hiei sighed. His eyes closing, but kagome could see his temple throbbing " Just tell me your damn secret already."

"Yay!" Kagome cheered before skipping over to Hiei and leaning up towards his ear, " Ok, so. You see, I was walking home yesterday and I saw. . . . A DOG!"

"Woman."

"Yes?" Kagome asked.

"Run."

Kagome screamed and headed for the door.

**...**

**Yeah, i have NO Idea what the hell I was thinking when I wrote this But Oh Well I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**

**I love YOUR REVIEWS Thank you very much. THEY MAKE ME HAPPY! and make me want to write more of these!**


	8. Ninja Soup!

**YEAH IU STILL DONT OWN HIEI OR KAGOME. . . **

**...**

POKE.

POKE POKE.

POKE POKE POKE.

"Miss Kagome." Kurama said lightly a sweat drop forming on te back of his head.

"Kagome looked up and smiled, " Yes?"

"Why are you poking Hiei. . . in the cheek?" Kurama asked.

Kagome looked from Hiei to Kurama, " I thought it was obvious."

Kurama shook his head.

"Because it's fun." she said simply, " . . . you should try it."

Hiei just sat there silently, plotting. Kurama shook his head and quickly exited the room.

Kagome smiled at Hiei, " Isn't it funny how we always get left alone Sparky?"

...

Kurama sighed, he had left Hiei and Kagome alone at his house for almost two whole hours. He really hoped his house was still there when he got home. Kurama breathed with relief when he saw that yes his house was still standing. He slowly stuck the key in the lock and began to turn the door knob when he heared kagome speak. Kurama blushed at what he heard.

"It's to much to swallow." she said.

"Don't tell me your afraid." Hiei said amusedly.

" There is no way i would be afraid of it."

"Then open your mouth woman."

"But I don't like the way it tastes."

"No body does, but this is your punishment for teasing me."

Kurama felt his face get hotter. He had to put a stop to this. They were in his living room. Kurama took a deep breath and charged into the room.

"What are you two doin. . ." he paused

Kagome and Hiei looked up at him. Kagome was tied up to a chair. Her hands and feet bound tightly as hiei held a spoon full of what looked like Pea soup on a large spoon.

WHAT THE HELL?

"What were. . . You. . . I thought. . .Oh. " Kurama stuttered blushing brightly.

Hiei frowned, the red headed boy was a bright pink and stuttering. Was he sick or something. Kagome on the other hand had began to laugh her ass off.

"You thought we were doing it!" Kagome said loudly to Kurama.

"I. . I. ." Kurama continued to stutter.

Hiei blinked, "Doing what?"

Kagome looked at him, her face dark red with the effort to stop laughing and breath, " You know. . . IT. . . like we were getting it on."

Seeing that Hiei still didn't get it only made Kagome laugh even harder.

"SEX, HIEI, HE THOUGHT WE WERE HAVING SEX!"

Hiei snorted, " Me, have sex with you? That would never happen. . ."

" It's absolutely impossible." kagome finished.

Kurama shook his head and turned to leave the apartment. His apartment.

"Hey, Chick with Dick WAIT!" Kagome yelled, " Come BACK and un tie me DAMN IT. .. .This little Fucker is trying to feed me PEA SOUP. . .AHHH. . . It smells WEIRD!"

**...**

**I was bored again and decided that I would write something a little pervy but not pervy . . . weird!**

REVIEW IF YOU LIKED IT . . . . AND IF YOU DIDNT


	9. Ninja Poof!

_Today is the day!_ Kagome thought as she stalked Hiei down the road. She was silent and quick as ALL ninja's must be. _Today is the day that Hiei will bow down to my awesome self and declare his undyi_ng. . . _Wait, a second . . .Where in the hell did he go. He ws right here a second ago. HOLY SHIT Hiei is a Ninja TOO! I knew that he. . .._

"Woman. What are you doing?" Hiei asked as he appeared in front of her.

Kagome frowned, " You know it is very rude to interrupt some one in the middle of a conversation, Sparky."

Hiei ignored the fact that she was still calling him Sparky, " And just whoare you in a conversation with?"

"Myself, and now you made me forget what I was about to say." Kagome sighed, " What a rude little Demon Ninja wanna be and to think I like you."

Both froze.

"I mean on occasion, when we get along." Kagome said quickly.

'We don't get along woman."

"EXACTLY!" Kagome said loudly. She tossed a small ball on the ground then cursed when no smoke came out.

"Shhhhhwassssskkkkk." Kagome said as she quietly slid away waving her arms in a smoke like fashion.

Hiei shook his head, why in the hell did he have to like a person like that.

Fate really does hate him doesnt she. . .

Kagome waved from beside a odd looking stand on the other side of the park, "HEY HIEI DO YOU LIKE BANANAS?"

**...**

**HAHAHA. . . I wont update for a while. I'm in the process of writing a Hiei and Kagome Fic. not just a series of oneshots. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Ninja Snip!

_**M**__**WHAHAHAHAHAH KAGOME IS EVIL!**_

Kagome glared. It was just so . . . infuriating. Her eyes narrowed further, _ Was is mocking her? _ She thought it was. It was just standing there, straight up, not even bothering anybody and yet it was pissing her off. It defied gravity and when ever it was patted down it just popped right back up like it was flipping her off or something. _Stop it! Damn. Do you want me to murder you? _She thought angrily at it, like most inanimalte objects it said nothing. All it did was slightly sway in the light breeze that blew through the park. _That's it! _ Kagome reached into her bag and pulled out a pair of very long and very sharp scissors. _YOUR GOING DOWN YOU SPIKY LITTLE BASTARDS!_

SNIP.

Everyone stopped and stared at Kagome.

"Did you just. . ." Kurama began.

"Holy shit, Kags!"

"Don't hurt the pretty lady Shrimp!" Kuwabara yelled.

Blood red eyes turned towards her, they revealed nothing as his voice slice through the air, "Woman. . . Did you just cut my hair?"

**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

**Nooooo HIS HAIR!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	11. Ninja Woman!

**THIS IS THREE IN ONE :)**

**(((((THE FIRST MEETING. . . KINDA)))) . . . . you get to see a whole other side of Kagome. **

Kagome sighed. Life had become so boring ever since she had finished the jewel and had come back to live with her slightly older cousin in the modern era. She knew that her cousin had demon blood in him, and she knew that two of his friends were demons. She also knew that the annoying feeling whelling up inside of her was jelousy. Frustrated she left her room and wondered down the hall only to stop in front of yusuke's room.

His bedroom door was closed and she was glaring rather hatefully at it. She knew that his three freinds were in there. She knew what her cousin did for a living. And she knew that she wasn't just going to stand and glare at doors all day. So, taking a deep breath she bursted through the door which surprised yusuke and scared the hell out of kuwabara.

"First off, I am a little weird but I am so not stupid Yusuke Urameshi, understand! I know that you have demon blood in you and high spiritual power and so does kuwabara and I also know that you Mister Red Head are not completely human but instead you are an Avatar. . As for you. . .you gavity defier. You are a forbidden child. Oh, and by the way I am a very powerful and highly respected Preistess as well as a ninja in training. Now that all of that is cleared up, Good night dear cousin and sweet dreams. "

Hiei watched her leave the room, "Strange Human Woman."

**The SECOND meeting**

"Ka-Go-Me!" Kagome said slowly.

"Woman."

"No, not woman! Kagome!"

"No. . . Yes, Woman." Hiei said again.

"My name is Kagome Damn it!"

"I know." Hiei said calmly, Kagome smiled, " . . . but I'm going to call you woman."

"Damn you, you Spiky haired bastard!" Kagome muttered under her breath.

" I heared that."

"Go to hell."

**THE THIRD TIME OF MEETING!**

"I feel that it is only fair to warn you, that if you continue to call me woman your life shall become a very strange hell." Kagome said to Hiei.

"You left out, Random, Perverted, and sometimes Painful!" Yusuke commented as he walked past the two on his way to the kitchen.

Kagome nodded, " Right."

Hiei gave her a look she could only describe and unbelieving. She sighed, now she really was going to have to do it to the poor unsuspecting, hot, spiky haired, demon. She almost felt sorry. . .almost. Kagome shrugged then turned and left the hallway just as Yusuke was leaving the Kitchen with a bowl of popcorn.

"She really will do it." Yusuke said.

"and what exactly is it that she is going to do?" Hiei asked calmly.

"All kinds of things. Stuff to scare you, or annoy you, even embarrass you. Very random shit my friend, Very random shit indeed." Yusuke laughed.

Hiei was. . . Curious as to what the little fire ball of a miko was capable of, so now he was going against a ''ninja''.

A clumsy, loud, random, preistess of a ninja. . . what fun.

**...**

**Yeah so this is how they kinda meet I guess, Not really meant to be all that funny, it's meant to be more informational but hey if you liked it AWESOME and Leave me a REVIEW! **

**Also I have started the chapter ficlet about Hiei and Kagome. I'll be posting the First Chapter on Sunday so I hope you read it and tell me if you liked it! **


	12. Ninja Glitter!

**WEEEEEEEEEE ANOTHER STORY! where I DONT OWN the characters :(**

"OW!" Yusuke screeched, " Why'd you hit me?"

Kagome's eye brows raised slightly as she looked at him, " I didn't hit you. . . I simply high fived your face."

"Why?"

"Because your an idiot." Kagome said boredly, " Now if you don't mind I have to go and piss off a little fire demon before five."

"Why before five?"

"Because at five I have a certain red head to embarrass and at five thirty there's a monkey I have to tie up and beat like a pinata." Kagome said in a very serious tone.

"You know it's not even noon yet, right?"

"Yeah. I know. " Kagome said, " But do you honestly belive that Sparky is going to let me get away with what ever it is that I am going to do? . . . No, I didn't think so. Therefore I need to get there early."

"Or you could just leave him alone."

Kagome stopped and slowly turned to look at her cousin, " Where would the fun be in not pissing off a tempermental fire demon? I'll tell you where it would be, NOT WITH ME!"

Yusuke shook his head, man his cousin really was nuts.

. . . . . . . .

Hiei's eye brow began to twitch as he continued to stare at IT. A tree covered in pink and silver glitter, ribbons, and bows. It was a very scary sight to anti-preps everywhere.

"Glitter." Hiei grounded out, "She glittered my TREE."

"Correction." Kagome said like the monkey from Lion King, " I did not glitter your tree. You glittered your tree."

Hiei's temple began to throb dangerously, "WHAT!"

"Chill dude, . . . Akuna moo tata . . . It means no worries, for the rest of your days. " Kagome said with a surprisingly straight face.

"Why did you glitter my tree?" Hiei asked in a very deadly voice from the base of the trunk as he looked up at Kagome who was perched on the top branch, HIS branch.

She ignored his question, "It's our problem free, Philosiphy, Akuna Moo. . . "

She was interrupted by a irritated growl and Hiei leaping onto the branch and holding her over the edge by her left ankle.

Kagome frowned, "I take it you don't like Disney?"

**...**

**I hope you like it. I got the Akuna Moo Tata idea from my friend Megan who said we shall sing it to each other on our wedding days at the age of 87 at a giant water park. . . She's a really random and perverted person. :) **

**REVIEW PLEASEEEEE THEY HELP ME GONE ON!**


	13. Ninja Dunk!

l

DONT OWN IT . . . .

...

"No." Hiei growled as he continued walking down the street away from a strange raven haired girl with the most amazing chocolate colored eyes he had ever seen in his many years of life. _And what the hell did he just think!_ Hiei shook his head, a sad attempt to get rid of anymore thoughts such as that.

"Come on Sparky! Please!" Kagome begged. She stopped next to a large stone fountain and crossed her arms over her chest in defiance.

Hiei stopped as well, " Why would I EVER willingly allow you to blindfold me and lead me to some unknown destination."

". . . Because you love me." Kagome said in a blunt tone.

Hiei felt like he had been hit in the stomache because suddenly all his breath was gone.

"Woman, in what twisted world in that defiled, corrupted little mind of yours would you ever get the idea that I loved you." Hiei asked. He turned around and began to walk off again.

Kagome growled and jumped on his back, " You flame headed ass hole. "

The unexpected weight on his back and the loud yelling in his sensitive ears made him lose his footing and both he and the annoying human were plunged into the giant fountain.

Kagome came up a second after him. She looked over at him and her eyes widened. Slowly a huge grin began to spread across her face and suddenly she was full out laughing.

"What?"

"You look so adorable with your hair down Sparky. . . kinda like a little kid trying to be a rock star." Kagome giggled. Then rather suddenly, like she always did things, she was on top of him with her arms wrapped around him in a bear hug.

"Your a really fun person Hiei." Kagome said looking up at him from under her wet bangs with her big doe like eyes.

Hiei glared. She was up to something. 1. she was hugging him. 2. she had called him Hiei. . not Sparky."

"Still not going to let you blindfold me."

"Damn it! SPARKY!" She yelled and tackled him back into the water. He didn't see the soft smile on her lips when his arms encircled her waist to pull her under with him.

**...**

**I KNOW IT WASNT REALLY THAT FUNNY but I needed something to show the relationship progression a bit lol**


	14. Ninja DYE!

Kagome ran. Kagome tripped. Kagome fell on . . .Oh shit!

She had been running from Hiei. His once black hair was now a buring red like fire. She had switched his shampoo with hair dye. So now he was one pissed off red head. Kagome giggled. The dye wasn't permanent, it would wash out in a few days it's just that Hiei didn't know that yet. She had looked every where for that hair dye and when she finally found it she put her plan straight into action. Dying his hair red for real was something she could never do. She loved his black locks way to much for that.

Kagome giggled again and looked over her shoulder but she didn't see Hiei anywhere which worried her. She turned back around and screamed she was heading straigh for him. She tried to slow down and turn but she tripped over something. A turtle. _Damn you fluffy!_ She thought as she fell straight on Hiei. Her lips landing right on his. _I take that back! Fluffy you rule!_

After a few seconds Kagome jumped up, " IT WAS THE TURTLE!" then she ran away again, her face a bright pink. Hiei slowly sat up, his tongue darting out to taste his lips. they tasted, " . . .sweet."

Kagome ran back past him in the other direction, " Damn turtle gave me the wrong directions." she mumbled under her breath as she hurried by not looking at him.

Hiei rolled his eyes, that woman was strange among other things he wouldn't allow his mind to think about at this moment.

"Dude, what the hell did you do to your hair." Yusuke asked, his eyes wide as he looked down at Hiei.

Hiei smirked which freaked Yusuke out, " Your cousin decided that we should do each others hair. . . it's my turn to do hers now."

Hiei stood and left. He needed to get to the human store before they closed. He had some items he needed to buy.

...

I HOPE U LIKED IT CUZ MY MIND WENT BLANK AND I AM SLOWLY RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS!


	15. Ninja Game!

Kagome blinked slowly at her reflection in her bathroom mirror, after a few more moments soft laughter spilled from her lips. So Sparky had gotten back at her for his still fiery red hair. Kagome smiled. Her chocolate eyes which were once framed by a pale face and raven black hair were now framed by a pale face and bubble gum pink hair.

Although Kagome wasn't really a big fan of pink she could make this work. . . Hell what was she saying, she looked DAMN sexy! Then, Kagome began to grin in that evil, mischevious way that everyone has come to fear. Hiei had finally started to play the game. . . To bad he was going to lose.

...

Thanks cowgirlkitten2000 for the pink idea. . . I didn't really know what i was going to have hiei do to her. REVIEW PEOPLE PLEASE!

The game refers to her always messing with him and him never really doing anything back. . . Just incase you didn't get it . . . since my freind didn't LMAO


	16. Ninja Stare!

ENJOY PEOPLE!

Kagome felt his eyes on her. Felt him watching her closely as if she might attack at any second. Kagome yawned Geez, was she really that horrible that he was actually scared to look away from her. Kagome sighed then suddenly brightened up. She turned her head over to the window seat where he was sitting, "I know I'm sexy Sparky, but your staring is starting to freak me out a bit."

"What!"

"No need to deny it. You know you want a piece of this sweet as. . .I DIDN"T MEAN IT." she finished off running away from a very red faced, very irritated fire demon.

**...**

Um . . REVIEW PLEASE!


	17. Ninja Force!

ENJOY WHAT I DO NOT OWN!

"Kags, I really don't understand what your trying to tell me." Yusuke muttered.

Kagome waved her hand at him to lower his voice, "Shh, Yuzu-chan the walls have ears." She pointed to the picture of a giant ear that Shippou had drawn when he had visted her era.

"Right." Yusuke said with a dead pan look, "So say all of it again but say where I can understand it."

Kagome sighed, " I found out hiei's plan. He want's to take over the world so he can control all the skittles, but now that I know his plan we have to stop him!"

". . . Right. . . "

Kagome nodded, " Now here's how we do this: First we need to steal the force from that guy with the black mask and breathing problem. . . he has robots so he wont miss it. Then we need to find a guy called Voldemort and buy his giant snake which I will name Suzie Anne and let her sleep with me so that the evil midget wont try to kill me while I'm dreaming. We also need to find Harry Potter so he can teach me to be a wizard!"

"You can't be a wizard you a priestess." yusuke said.

"I'm a ninja."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Then we need to find some secret society called the Volturi and borrow something called Jane and. . . ."

Kagome stopped as said evil midget walked through the door.

A long silence ensued as Kagome stared at Hiei and Hiei stared at Kagome.

Yusuke looked back and forth between the two, ' I wonder if this could be called a sexual tension.' he thought.

Kagome jumped up and pointed at him, " You shall never taste the rainbow because the force is with me!"

...

I was reading harry potter earlier. . . .then I watched the 70's show. . . . So, um yeah lmao.

REVIEW PLZZZZ


	18. Ninja Hiei?

**SORRY ITS MEGA SHORT!**

Hiei ran. Hiei hid. Hiei jumped in a tree. Hiei hid behind a bush. Hiei was unseen by all except a crazy cat lady and Yusuke. Hiei had no idea what he was doing.

Yusuke tilted his head to the side as he watched his friend, "Are you stalking Kagome?"

Hiei fell over.

...

**Weird. I know. But I just HAD too. **


	19. Ninja Fever!

She felt his eyes on her. Felt him watching her closely as if at any moment she would strike, and had this been a normal day she would most definitely have striked. However today wasn't just any other normal day. Today was the day she would be executing her most brillant plan in the world. Today she was going to do. . . Nothing. . . At all. _Why you might ask?_ Because the idiot had caught a cold.

Kagome blinked owlishly at Hiei, "What?"

"Why are you wearing a winter coat. . . in the summer?" Hiei asked.

"Because its. Pretty!" Kagome said loudly then winced in pain.

"Woman are you sick?" Hiei asked.

"Not at all. What makes you think something so. . . Somethingish." Kagome said, she rubbed her eyes and thought over her sentence. It had made no sense. She shook her head. She felt extemely hot and yet she was freezing as well. She sighed and looked back up at Hiei. Wow he was really kinda pretty. Kagome began to giggle as she imagined him with a little bow in his red streaked hair.

"Woman what are you giggling at?"

Hiei, you are sooooooooooooooo." Kagome said yawning.

Hiei raised an eyebrow at the girl, " Soooo what?"

"Beautiful." Kagome said smiling brightly at him.

Hiei almost fell from his seat at the window.

"Yeppers. You is the most Beautiful person demon thingy in the world. . " Kagome said, then she started to blush madly and giggle, " . . . Thingy. . . "

"Woman."

"Yes dear Sparky." Kagome asked.

"Go to sleep already!"

...

T.T. . . . I dont like it.


	20. Ninja Find!

...

Hiei was enjoying a Kagome free afternoon. Not. He couldn't find the woman anywhere and it was buggin him. Hiei growled as he walked through the park. Suddenly, just as he was passing a rather large bush a small, pale hand shot of from the leaves and pulled him down into the brush. Hiei fell on his back and a soft hand covered his mouth.

"Shh." some one breathed in his ear, " Or else the evil squirrels will find our location."

He had found the woman.

But was that a good thing? Or a bad thing?

...

**Strange. . . I know. then again this is Kagome. **

**REVIEW.**


	21. Ninja Savior!

**ENJOY!** This idea was VERY random. . . . I was checking my myspace when i thought of this. 0.0

Hiei growled as something large and unidentafiable ran past his little hiding spot. Well, Actually it was Kagome's hiding spot but he was using it. The thing ran by again and this time he heared squealing. Hiei had never been so terrified in his life.

"You can't hide here for much longer." Kagome said. She was sitting next to him. A slightly pissed expression on her face as she watched the blob as well.

Hiei gave her a terrified glance which made her even more pissed off because she wasn't the reason behind it. "Why?"

"Because what your up against is the most evil thing known to the hot men of the world! They are rabid, evil, Malicious creatures Hiei. They would rip you into a million pieces and then sew you back together."

Hiei almost passed out.

Kagome cursed, "Damn it, they will pay for this."

She began to crawl out of her favorite bush. Hiei grabbed the back of her shirt.

"Where are you going woman?" He asked.

"To kick some fan girl ass" Kagome growled.

Hiei watched with wide eyes as Kagome was surrounded by the Giant mob of screaming girls. He held his breath as everything went silent and then suddenly the girls began to run very quickly from a very innocent looking Kagome Higurashi.

Hiei slowly climbed out of the bush as well.

"What did you do?" he asked unsure if he really wanted to know.

Kagome smiled, " Nothing really. Just told them you weren't interested."

Hiei nodded, he didn't belive her but he was not about to ask for details on the matter. After all this was The Kagome Higurashi.

Kagome waved goodbye as she headed home.

Yusuke sat next to Kagome a very terrified expression on his face as she told him what she had really said to the fangirls. He shook his head. Those poor girls were going to need some serious therapy._ Damn Kagome, I always knew you were evil. _

**...**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**I hope you liked it. I wish It could have been funnier but I need to get to sleep since I got another day of summer school tomorrow**

**Thanks for your many enthusiastic reviews Tinabug**


	22. Ninja surprise!

**_ITS VERY WEIRD_**

Kagome was bored and thinking. Two very bad things for Kagome to be doing at the same time. Well, bad for others but quite entertaing to her. Suddenly, she shot out of her chair and stood in front of the group, "Hey!"

Yusuke and Kuwabara screamed at her suddenness. _Really?_, Kagome thought, _They should be used to it by now._

She rolled her eyes, "Lets go out to that new night club, Mew Mew Tavern!"

"Does it have kitties?" Kuwabara asked with star filled eyes."

"Awwww." Kagome said, "NO!"

"Actually that does sound like a fun idea Miss Kagome." the ever polite Kurama said, "Right Hiei?"

"Hanging around a bunch of uncordinated human? What joy." Hiei said rudely.

"Heeeyyyy! I'm an uncordinated human." Kagome said her hands on her hips and her eyes narrowed.

"My point exactly." Hiei said

"What point?" Kagome asked, confused. "Kurama did he give you the point?. . .I want it tooooo!"

Yusuke snorted.

Kagome frowned, "Fine then. I understand if your too scared to go, Sparky. You can just stay here and watch souta for. . . "

"I am not scared woman." Hiei growled.

"Oh? Really?" Kagome asked a grin on her perfect lips.

"Then let's get going." Yusuke said clapping his hands.

...

NIGHT CLUB

Kagome wasn't sure this was a good idea anymore as Hiei drank what had to be his 22nd shot in a row. After the first shot he had commented it about tasting good. then Kurama had told her that Hiei had never drank before. So she sat next to him, making sure the little fire demon didn't fall of his stool.

"Hey Kagome!" a voice called, Kagome turned around and saw Keiko and Yukina.

"Come dance with us." Keiko begged.

Kagome smiled but shook her head, " No, I'm ok. you two should be dancing with your guys any way. Although I am a big fan of your torture method Kiko-chan!"

The girls smiled at Kagome before running back to the dance floor. Kagome giggled.

Two strong arms suddenly encircled her waist from behind. She gasped as warm lips brushed her ear, "Woman. You smell very nice. . .like . . . trees'."

Kagome chuckled, " I smell like a tree."

Kagome turned around, "Sparky are you feeling ok?"

Hiei nodded, " I feel like a . . . .like a. . . Sparky."

Kagome laughed loudly, "Sparky, I think your drunk."

"Am not." He argued an adorable pout forming on his lips.

"I think you are."

"Nuh uh." he said like a little kid. His head dropped to her shoulder and he buried his nose in the crook of her neck. Something warm and wet touched her exposed skin and traced small circles. It took Kagome a moment to realize it was his tongue, " You taste like . . .candy."

Kagome smiled, Hiei really was drunk, " Perverted little fire demon."

"Kagoooooommeeeeeee." He said drawing out her name, Kagome blushed slightly.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm not a pervert." he said blinking his eyes rapidly, then he screamed slightly and pointed to the ground.

"Pink elephants!" he shouted.

"Um, Sparky theres nothing there."

"They are singing!"

Kagome stared at him.

"They are going to eat me!" He continued.

He picked her up and they shot out of the bar faster than Kagome could yelp.

When they got to the apartment building Hiei stuck her down and then tripped over his own feet. Kagome shook her head. He laid on the living room floor and stared up at her with a worried expression.

"They are going to eat me." he whined.

Kagome sat down next to him, " don't worry Sparky I got your back. I wont let no Scary pink Elephants eat you."

Hiei smiled and Kagome felt as if her heart had stopped. His smile was so sweet and innocent.

"Kagome. .. I love you. . . . . he yawned, and then fell asleep leaving Kagome awake and alone with her thoughts.

_What?_

**_REVIEW!_**

The next drabble will be the day after this when they wake up. . . ooooh, What will Happen!


	23. Ninja Lies!

**SORRY IT TOOK SOOOOOO LONG!**

Kagome woke up first. She hadn't been able to move from the floor last night due to the vice like grip Hiei had around her, but now the arms were just around her. No longer forcing, but more like cradling. She stared at Hiei's face. It was unguarded and she thought it was adorable how childlike he looked at the moment. She wondered if he would remember last night. Part of her wanted him too, while the other half didn't.

What if he didn't remember? How would that affect her? Would she really care? Did she really like him that much? . . . . Yes, she did.

What if he did remember, what would happened? He could have just said ''I love you'' because she promised to not let the pink elephants get him. I mean that was understandable, right? Or, he could have really meant it, but then where would that get them? They didn't exactly get along and he was always threatening to end her life. . . then again that WAS mostly her fault. And if he did remember he could just say it was nothing which would probably hurt more than anything.

She hoped he wouldn't remember.

Hiei opened his eyes slowly. His head was killing him. He couldn't remember what happened last night. . .He didn't even know where he was. Slowly, he blinked away the bleariness in his eyes and noticed that the miko was sitting beside him. Her expression was strange and she seemed lost in thought. Hiei stared at her for a moment more and then a thought occured to him. _Had he slept with her? Did he FORCE her to sleep with him? Why were her eyes so watery and her expression so worried? What happened last night?_

Hiei opened his mouth to apolagize at the same time she turned to him and smiled, " I told you, you would be safe from the pink elephants."

Hiei frowned, " What?"

"You don't remember what you said last night?" Kagome asked, her head tilted to the side. Her eyes were still slightly watery but she was smiling.

"I dont remember anything." Hiei said.

"Well you said pink elephants were going to eat you then we came here and you passed out on the floor." Kagome said.

_That's all that happened? _Hiei wanted to ask but didn't.

Kagome grinned and said in a sing song voice, " Sparky can't drink."

Hiei glared at her, "Woman."

"Sparky." she smiled then headed for the door.

_Sure, having him not remember hurt, but this was their relationship and she was happy that they could at least have this because not having him at all would hurt far, far, more. _

**...**

**I hope it was okay. **

**please review. **


	24. Ninja End?

**WOW OVER 80 REVIEWS THANK U GUYS SOOOOOOO MUCH! _SADLY THIS IS THE LAST STORY T.T_**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... **

Kagome sighed. Today was the last day of summer. The last day of endlessly being able to torture Hiei because after today she would be forced into that god awful skirt and blouse and have to sit in boring class after boring class. . . She hoped she would have some classes with Hiei. She smiled as many thoughts ran through her head of all the possibilities to bug him while in school. She thought of the science lab and all it's dangerous chemicals. She thought of Gym and it's revealing outfits. She thought of the cafeteria where it's food could reseamble a strange green demon and with just a little flick of her tray it could become a FLYING green demon. Lastly, she he thought of how far away the next day seemed to be. _DAMN. . . I think I'm actually excited to be going back to school. _

The entire Yu yu gang had been sitting in the living room. All had heard Kagome's sad sigh. All had seen Kagome's sudden thoughtful expression. All had seen that wicked grin that had spread across her face. Only one had become very scared of what that grin had in-store for him.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ...  
**

**Poor Hiei. I hope you All Enjoyed my little Drabbles and read the continuation in ''Going against the Ninja in High school'' it might take a while to finish since I have summer school T.T**

**Jessica: you need to quit ditching.**

**Sweetfiresnow: Your the person I DITCH with!**

**Jessica: . . . . Shhh, don't ruin my moment!**


	25. Ninja Child!

_**ENJOY PEOPLE!**_

**OK so it is an inevitable fact that Kagome and Hiei will end up together at the end of my story Going against the ninja in high school. This drabble deally is set a few years later after they are mated and have children. I COULD NOT RESIST! **

Hiei was sitting under the great holy tree at the Higurashi shrine, his eyes closed and enjoying the peaceful day when a small figure with raven colored locks rushed at him from within the well house.

"Daddy!" the child yelled loudly before tripping over her own feet and rolling into his lap.

Hiei snorted, " Hikari."

"Ne, daddy guess what?"

"Hm?"

"Mommy taught me how to shook a bow!"

"That's great, your going to be a powerful miko just like your mom."

"And a ninja!" the child said excitedly, " Mommy's a ninja too!"

". . . . Right. . . "

The small child giggled and her bright red eyes lit up, " Ne, daddy can you hold this?" she asked holding out the end of a rope.

Without thinking he grasped the piece of rope between his fingers.

Hikari smiled and ran around the tree.

When she was finished she leaned forward and kissed Hiei on the nose and skipped off, " Mommy I did it!"

Hiei sat there quietly as he processed what just happened.

His six year old daughter. . . had just tied him to a tree. . . . He didn't know why she had tied him to a tree but he got the idea it was Kagome's fault.

"Way to go Hikari, your going to be a great ninja when your older." he heard his wife tell his daughter from somewhere inside the house.

Yeah. . . Definitely her fault.

Hiei was actually worried about the poor soul that fell in love with his daughter. . . . Or daughters if they had more. . . . Oh God NO. . .

"Kagome!. . . No more kids!"

. . . . . but since when did Kagome start listening?

**Soooooo what do you think? **

**Did it totally suck?**

**REVIEW PLEASE.**

**Mwhahahah, I'm so freakin Ninja I ninja'd another chapter into this mwhahahaha.  
**


End file.
